In today's convenience daily life, people are accustomed to use an electronic device with computational capability to achieve various kinds of applications. For example, these applications include working, file processing, entertainment, social communication, and so on. With development of science and technology, knowledge can be propagated more quickly. Accordingly, various web platforms, operating systems and software tools have been developed for people to use, and brought more efficient lives to the users. However, some inconvenient and perplexing problems below occur.
Firstly, a large number of information and tools in the same or different formats are distributed in different information sources. It is difficult for people to integrate the information contents and the tools that are obtained in a single workspace and have different formats because the information contents and the tools in different formats are usually incompatible.
Secondly, various kinds of webpage platforms, operating systems and software are almost developed by different developers, and usually independent from and incompatible with each other. Consequently, while a task is performed, it is unable to operate specified functions of different webpage platforms, operating systems and software through a single user interface. For example, when a user intends to use a first function of Photoshop software and a second function of Photoimpact software to edit a first photo, the user has to open a user interface of the Photoshop software to perform the first function and open a user interface of the Photoimpact software to perform the second function. In other words, it is inconvenient to the user.
Thirdly, since different users have different habits and different purposes of manipulating the electronic devices, the working environments suitable for the users are only created in their often-used electronic devices (such as home desktop computers). Once a user leaves a location of the often-used electronic device, the user can only access information that is stored in the often-used electronic device through another electronic device via internet. Since the working environment of another electronic device is not frequently operated by the user, the second electronic device does not provide the often-used application tool or the specified function. Unless the required application tool or the specified function is installed in another electronic device, the user cannot perform a task.
From the above discussions, it is necessary to provide a workspace for allowing various information contents and tools in different webpage platforms, operating systems and software to be compatible with each other in order to implement a specified task. Moreover, it is an important issue to provide a transmittable workspace to be manipulated in any electronic device (such as a mobile phone) by the user at any time and in every place, or even to be manipulated in any other electronic devices by other users at any time and in every place.